A Pack is Bonded for Life
by AeroTundra
Summary: Why can't they get a break from being hunted? Wolves are said to be cursed. They bring sickness, death, and starvation wherever they are. If the wolves are gone, then humans will be saved! Or is there something else causing all the misfortune. The Elementals know. Tsubasa wolf fic Yes, Kurofai!


**Hurray for more fanfiction! This one is a remake of Do Not Say Farewell with new characters and old characters taken out and an almost different sort of plot. **

**Yeah...**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears and Flames**

Aika felt herself slip away from the pursuit of humans. They were slow. She was fast. One of the fastest in the pack. She slowed her pace. They were no longer after her and she flinched as a strong scent hit her hard. The scent brought ice to her veins. Pack scents. Blood. Death. Fire. Her silver eyes grew wide as she stared in the direction of the scent. No one but the humans wanted them dead. Only they would bring this chaos and pain.

She paced back and forth, whimpering. She should go back. She only ran because they ambushed her and she needed to escape. She didn't mean to abandon her packmates. Their scents mixed and filled the air, causing her to whimper even more. She couldn't keep running. She had to help someone.

Her nose wrinkled into a snarl and she tore off towards the other direction.

**~O~**

Fai lowered his head for a second to give the small pup a reassuring look. The look he received back held emotion in her storm gray eyes. _I'm scared._

Fai made sure to give a comforting smile in return each time. He turned his icy blue gaze back to the tree, watching for any movement. He'd moved the small pup to the edge of the territory, knowing that the humans would go into the dens. Sadly, Tya was the only pup he could get. He let out a breath. _We'll be fine. _He painfully hoped they'd be fine. 

A branch snapped, causing Fai's ears to go upright, straining. He tensed, ready to grab Tye and run. His eyes trained on the surrounding trees for any movement. Another crack. He lowered his head and gave a low warning growl, hoping for the intruder to leave.

He was stopped short when a familiar scent hit his nose. Two older pups stumbled into his sight, their brown fur mixing into a mess as they made their way closer. Syaoran was the first to reach him, followed by Sakura.

_We found you!_ She yipped happily. Fai's tail gave a wag, equally happy to see the two unharmed. Both Syaoran and Sakura were still considered pups, though their fur already grew more sleek and their legs longer and stronger.

_Fai._ He turned his blue gaze to meet brown. _Have you seen any of the others?_ Though a pup, Syaoran always seemed so serious.

Fai lowered his eyes and suppressed a whimper. _No._

**~O~**

White fur was deeply stained with crimson. Icy blue eyes scanned the area for any other movement. His packmates, wolves he's known since puphood, and wolves he's seen grow strong and brave, were littered around him in heaps. The alpha male, strong and loyal, lay dead. Many humans were mixed among the wolf bodies, mangled and broken, but Yuui could care less about them. He only mourned for his family. Thick smoke burned his lungs and the flames licked the trees surrounding him. Their territory was dead.

Yuui's icy gaze wandered around the clearing, his emotions overflowing. Anger and sadness and fear most of all. He could only stand where he was, feeling the deep burn of his shoulder wound, the muscle shaking with strain. Yuui tilted his nose skyward and let out a long howl. They were his tears.

**~O~**

Tosca turned her head toward the familiar sound, relieved and saddened. It was the howl of a crying wolf. A wolf she knew. A deep bark came from her den as Kurogane stepped out. _Howling._

_It sounds like Yuui_. Her tail swayed anxiously. _It's not a happy sound though._

_There's nothing to be happy about now_. Kurogane's red gaze met her emerald one. _It's empty._ He stepped past her, listening to Yuui's song.

_We'll howl in return to tell him that we're here._

Kurogane watched as Tosca lifted her head, joining in the song. He pointed his nose upward, not yet joining. He waited.

**~O~**

Aika easily slipped between the trees, eager to find anyone living. She's had enough flames. Enough death. A sound drifted to her ears, slowing her to a stop. She listened as another joined. Her Alpha and Yuui. There were no more voices and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She tilted her face skywards and howled with her packmate and alpha.

**~O~**

_Our pack!_ Sakura yipped excitedly. Both she and Syaoran were pacing, tails wagging at the sound. They could hear Tosca, Yuui, and Aika howling.

Tye looked towards Fai. _What does it mean?_ The sound she heard was sad, yet her packmates seemed joyful.

They _are mourning the deaths of our family, and also saying we are here._ Fai explained. He felt relieved to hear his brother's voice. _But…_ He knew Kurogane howled the least out of the pack, but Fai hoped he'd at least make himself known. Both Syaoran and Sakura joined the song as loud as they could, making themselves heard. Tye yipped along, her song not yet finding her. He wasn't howling so he must be…

Fai closed his icy eyes and lifted his nose to join the song, mourning his fallen packmates. It was moments later that a last howl joined, dispelling his previous fears, but before Fai could feel relief wash over him, a howl was cut short That cool relief turning into hot panic.

Everyone's howls faded into silence. _Yuui!_

**~O~**

Yuui's howl was cut short by the rough hands that fisted the fur and skin on his neck. He was roughly yanked backwards. His surprise yelp quickly transitioned into snarling as he clawed and ripped himself from the human's hard grip. Yuui twisted to his feet, snarling. The burly human glared and dropped a large clump of white and red fur.

A chorus of growls added to Yuui's, causing his to pause in brief confusion. He heard two sets of growls and immediately knew who it was. Two figures leaped from the shadows, towards the humans, their eyes set on murder. Yuui's growl faded into nothing as the human was killed within seconds. The anger of the pack was alive in their eyes . He lifted his head as both Aika and Kurogane backed from the body and jumped in surprise as Tosca's nose lightly touched the injury on his shoulder.

_You're injured._ Her emerald eyes told him as she sniffed him from head to tail.

Yuui could only give a brief sheepish look before turning to see Aika and Kurogane greet each other and approach him.

_It's good that you howled_. Aika flattened her ears and began licking his wounds. Yuui felt exhaustion sweep over him and he closed his eyes.

Still, he felt a missing half.

Tosca's low whine caused the group to turn to her. She sank to her haunches over a still body. The alpha male. _Why do they do this?_ She whimpered. Aika stepped over to accompany her alpha in her mourning.

Kurogane glanced around, the scent of human and wolf strong. The air was hot and heavy and the fire still spread, eating everything. He remembered hearing more than four howls. He gave a low growl and turn to give a few sharp barks into the distance.

**~O~**

Fai gasped, eyes still wide. Barking. Barking for him.

_Kurogane._

He gave seemingly endless whimpers after hearing Yuui's howl stop so suddenly, but wasn't sure whether to leave or stay. He couldn't let the pups defend themselves. Both Sakura and Syaoran turned to him, their tails showing their eagerness to reunite with the pack. Fai gave a short nod and stood to bark back, his excitement clear in his voice. He then dipped his head and took Tye between his jaws, before breaking into a run. Syaoran and Sakura eagerly trailed behind.

_I'm coming!_

* * *

**No, it's not the longest chappie...**

**Yes, there is a LOT of transitions...**

**No, I don't think I can promise that it won't happen again, but I can promise that I'll avoid it as much as I can...**

**Heh...anyway~ R&R~~**

***poof***


End file.
